


The twist that turns your key

by Arbryna



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara learns a valuable lesson - the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The twist that turns your key

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Legend of the Seeker Porn Battle](http://lots-pornbattle.livejournal.com). Prompts: _Cara/Kahlan - hickeys, mine, possession, striptease!Kahlan, gentleness (esp. Cara getting off on it)_.
> 
> Title taken from Melissa Etheridge, "Let Me Go".

"Spirits," Kahlan gasps, hands buried in Cara's hair. "Oh—Cara, don't stop."

Cara smirks as best she can around the mouthful of skin between her teeth, never letting up on the suction that is drawing such delicious sounds from Kahlan. They are both still fully clothed, and already she has Kahlan melting in her hands—or, more accurately, her mouth.

When Kahlan's whimpers start to take on just the right hint of pain, Cara sucks just a little harder before she finally releases Kahlan's flesh with a loud pop. When she pulls back, there is an angry purple mark contrasting sharply with the pale skin of Kahlan's neck. She runs a gloved finger over the damp skin, savoring the shiver that races through Kahlan at the simple touch. _Mine._

Kahlan surges forward, sucking the smug grin from Cara's lips as she pulls Cara back against her. Cara grunts and grasps at Kahlan's hips, pushes Kahlan hard up against the trunk of a tree, refusing to give any ground. Eventually their battle finds them on the forest floor, Cara straddling Kahlan's hips as she pins Kahlan's shoulders to the ground.

"I win," Cara pants, groaning as Kahlan's hips arch into her in a futile attempt to reverse their positions.

Rather than answer in words, Kahlan growls as she tugs Cara's mouth back down to hers, her fingernails scraping against Cara's scalp. Cara can't really complain—especially when there are far more interesting things to do with her mouth.

Cara tugs at Kahlan's clothes as her mouth trails down the other side of Kahlan's throat, nibbling and sucking just hard enough to tease, but not enough to leave another mark. Kahlan scrambles to help Cara strip her of her jacket, rising up to yank it over her shoulders before tangling her fingers in Cara's hair once more.

Following Kahlan back down to the ground, Cara's hands slip under Kahlan's back, fumbling with the stays of her corset as her mouth slides down to Kahlan's chest. Here, she sucks eagerly again, releasing the skin only when she has to in order to pull the leather garment from Kahlan's body. A new mark to match the first adorns the top of one heaving breast, and a feral satisfaction floods Cara at the sight, settling in an insistent throb between her legs.

She works her way down Kahlan's body that way, sucking and biting and teasing, leaving a trail of purple bruises in her wake. By the time Cara reaches the laces of Kahlan's skirt, Kahlan is panting and bucking against her, alternately clutching at Cara's hair and grasping at the fallen leaves and dirt at her sides.

Pulling back, Cara admires her handiwork as she slides the skirt down Kahlan's hips. Splotches of purple and red litter the freckled porcelain of Kahlan's skin, scattered over her breasts, down her ribs, along the tender flesh of her side. She grins hungrily as she leans down to add one just under Kahlan's hipbone.

"Cara," Kahlan gasps breathlessly, kicking her skirt and undergarments the rest of the way down her legs. Her hips arch insistently against Cara, desperate for contact. "Please."

Cara makes one more mark, sucking hard at the inner crease of Kahlan's thigh before acquiescing to Kahlan's desire. A strangled moan tears from Kahlan's throat as Cara's mouth closes over her sex, and Cara is barely able to slide two fingers into her before Kahlan is crying out, her magic bursting free of her restraint and filling the air around them with crackling energy.

It crashes through Cara in a violent shudder, and her elbow nearly buckles beneath her as she slides her fingers free of Kahlan. After a languid parting swipe of her tongue, Cara raises her head, meeting Kahlan's unfocused gaze with a a satisfied smirk. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she says, her voice thick with her own arousal.

Kahlan smiles down at Cara as she catches her breath, her fingers stroking idly through Cara's damp, matted hair. Cara barely has time to notice the slight shift in Kahlan's expression before she is tugged forward and flipped onto her back. "I guess we'll just have to practice a lot," Kahlan murmurs with a smirk of her own, slipping her knee between Cara's thighs.

Cara doesn't really have any desire to argue with that.

***

  
"You don't have to mark me, you know," Kahlan says softly, when their passion has subsided. She is nestled in the crook of Cara's arm, her fingers stroking idle circles into Cara's chest. "I'm already yours."

Cara swallows against the sudden lump in her throat, struggling to control the warmth that fills her chest at Kahlan's simply stated words. "You didn't exactly seem to mind," she finally says, her voice trembling with emotion poorly disguised by sarcasm.

"Mmm, no," Kahlan admits, her cheeks flushing with heat from the recent memory as she smiles into Cara's shoulder. "I certainly didn't mind. But gentleness has its place too, Cara."

Cara rolls her eyes. "Right."

"You don't think so?" Kahlan asks, pushing up onto an elbow to meet Cara's eyes. When Cara only scoffs in response, Kahlan drops a kiss onto Cara's chest before resting her head there once more. "I'll have to prove it to you some time."

***

  
"Kahlan, what happened? Are you hurt?" Richard rushes forward as Kahlan wanders back into camp, smiling at Cara who is following close behind.

"I'm fine, Richard," Kahlan says, her brow creasing in confusion as Richard's eyes roam over her, concern etched into his features. When she sees where his eyes are focusing, she realizes with a start what has Richard so frantic. Her hand shoots up to her neck, covering the angry bruise left by Cara's mouth. She glares accusingly in Cara's direction, but the blonde has taken a sudden interest in the integrity of the seams of her gloves. "We were...sparring."

"Oh." Richard's eyes narrow in confusion, glancing between Kahlan and Cara, before they widen comically with realization. "Oh," he repeats, flustered.

"Come, my boy," Zedd says, clapping his hand on Richard's shoulder. The corners of the wizard's lips are turned up in fond amusement. "I believe the horses need seeing to."

The smirk falls from Cara's lips as she looks up to see the dangerous glint in Kahlan's eyes.

***

  
"You owe me," Kahlan says as she pushes the door to their room closed. Her voice is deadly serious, tinged with irritation.

Cara has been wondering when Kahlan was going to bring it up. Over the past two days, it has proven impossible for Kahlan to have anything resembling a coherent conversation with Richard; his eyes just fix on the mark on Kahlan's neck or—once—on the mark just visible above the edge of Kahlan's corset (Cara quickly broke him of that particular fixation), and words are a lost cause as the Seeker shifts uncomfortably and flushes a rather amusing shade of red.

It seemed to get worse today, around the time they arrived at the inn and requisitioned their usual two rooms; Cara suspects it has something to do with the fact that her and Kahlan are—as usual—sharing one of the rooms. The evening meal had been something of a challenge, to say the least, with Richard nearly choking at least three times.

Cara is not sure why Richard has suddenly decided to have this problem _now_. This thing between her and Kahlan has been going on for more than a month, and Kahlan had insisted on being completely honest with him from the start—she hadn't wanted to lead him on, and Cara had to admit, it did help assuage some of her own guilt over moving in on Lord Rahl's territory. But the point is, Richard has known the whole time; surely he must have realized before now what they were doing when they disappeared into the forest to go hunting only to come back with empty hands and sated grins.

The obvious answer, of course, is the bruises that have yet to disappear. Cara can't help but feel a smug sort of satisfaction at just how successful she was in her attempt to make her claim on Kahlan visible to the world—even if Kahlan looks as though she's about to make Cara sorely regret it.

Cara tilts her head, conceding Kahlan's point. "I am yours to command," Cara teases, tugging her gloves loose from her fingers one by one.

"Good," Kahlan says, a sinister smile playing at her lips as she stalks closer to Cara. Leaning in, she murmurs softly, her breath hot in Cara's ear. "Because tonight, I'm in charge."

So she's to be punished. Cara tries to restrain the electric surge of desire that courses through her blood at the idea. She knows this game well. "Whatever you say, Mistress," she says, her voice low and sultry.

The smile falls from Kahlan's face as she steps away from Cara, crossing her arms over her chest. "Take off your leathers," she says crisply, her expression hard and unreadable.

Cara is all too eager to comply, tugging at laces with a practiced efficiency. Kahlan's eyes follow her every movement, raking over her flesh with a cool detachment as each piece of leather is peeled away.

When Cara stands proudly naked before her, Kahlan's lips twitch with the hint of a smirk. "Now lie back on the bed."

Only when Cara has taken her position in the center of the bed, shoulders propped up on the pillows and arms folded over her stomach, does Kahlan move—but not toward Cara. Instead, she reaches for the laces to her jacket, slowly tugging the top knot free as she steadily holds Cara's gaze. Cara swallows roughly as she watches the laces slip free. Her punishment has begun.

Kahlan continues to undress at a leisurely pace, her darkened eyes betraying her arousal while her expression remains stoic, save for the slightest curve at the corner of her lips. Her jacket slides over her shoulders, and she folds it neatly and places it on a chair before moving on to her skirt, giving it the same deliberate treatment.

Cara's fingers itch to touch Kahlan, to tear at the remainder of Kahlan's clothes and throw her onto the bed; or, at the very least, to soothe the growing ache between her own legs. One of her hands drifts slightly down her stomach as Kahlan bends down to pull her daggers free.

"Do it and I won't touch you for a week," Kahlan warns sharply, placing her weapons next to her gradually growing pile of clothes. Cara doesn't bother wondering how Kahlan knew, without looking; she's discovered Kahlan has a talent for seeing out of the back of her head.

More importantly, she knows that Kahlan is perfectly serious. Years of self-imposed celibacy has provided Kahlan with iron-clad self-control—she would have no problem leaving Cara wanting. So Cara pulls her hand back up to join the one on her stomach, clasping them together to stave off further temptation. She dons her best chastened expression, relieved when Kahlan bends down to pull off her boots.

To Cara's surprise, and no small amount of interest, Kahlan reaches for her undergarments next, leaving her corset in place. When they are placed delicately on top of the rest of her clothes, Kahlan turns back to Cara, her expression as cold and stoic as any Mord-Sith Cara has ever seen.

"Close your eyes."

A knowing smile teases at Cara's lips as she realizes Kahlan's angle. She's not allowed to be rewarded for her transgression with the sight of her handiwork. Dutifully, Cara closes her eyes, listening carefully to the sound of the stays being released, of the corset being laid aside. Her tongue slides out to wet her lips as she satisfies herself with her memories of the sight.

Then a dip in the mattress lets Cara know that Kahlan has joined her. Warm hands cover her own, gently tugging them apart and placing them on the blanket at Cara's hips. The heat of Kahlan's skin radiates over Cara as she crawls up to straddle Cara's stomach, careful to limit skin-to-skin contact. Her breasts brush over Cara's, her hair teasing at Cara's skin, and then her breath tickles at Cara's ear once more.

"You can open them now."

The sight that graces Cara's vision causes warmth to flood between her thighs anew. Kahlan is looking down at her with impossibly darkened eyes, her hair a dark curtain around their faces as Kahlan slowly, deliberately leans down.

Kahlan's lips brush softly over Cara's, barely making contact. Cara endures the attention for a few moments before she surges up, her tongue slipping out to tease at Kahlan's lips—or at least, that's what she intends. At the first touch of Cara's tongue, Kahlan pulls back sharply.

"Uh-uh," she chides. "I'm in charge, remember?"

A strangled grunt escapes Cara's throat, but she drops her head back onto the pillow in defeat. Kahlan's lips curve into the hint of a smirk as she leans down again, meeting Cara's lips in a series of soft, barely-there kisses. She does the same with Cara's cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her chin. Eventually Kahlan's own tongue slips out to gently trace Cara's mouth, and it takes every ounce of Cara's strength not to respond. Her hands ache with the urge to close the meager distance to Kahlan's thighs, but she resists, clenching them around the blanket instead.

"Mmm, quick learner," Kahlan hums approvingly, dropping one last kiss on Cara's lips.

Cara's blood races hot in her veins as Kahlan trails deliberately down her neck, tongue barely flicking out to tease at Cara's pulse point. Need is already churning insistently in Cara's belly, her sex throbbing in anticipation, but she has a terrible suspicion that Kahlan is only getting started.

A suspicion only confirmed by the languid pace at which Kahlan kisses her way across Cara's chest. Kahlan pulls a stiffened nipple into her mouth, softly flicking at it with her tongue before letting it slide free.

Kahlan's arousal slicks hot against Cara's stomach as she leans back, letting her fingers take over the delicate exploration of Cara's breasts. Cara thinks she might die from this simple touch; she is used to passion burning hot and fast, not smoldering as it slowly builds into a wildfire. She has been teased, tortured, denied release—but never this.

The air is cold where it rushes over the wetness on Cara's stomach as Kahlan shifts back, her lips tracing soft lines down one side of Cara's abdomen as her fingers caress idly down the other. Kahlan's breasts brush against the top of Cara's thighs, hard nipples barely grazing the skin, and Cara's hips jerk forward of their own volition, desperate for contact.

Kahlan's reaction is immediate; she pulls away completely, leaning back on her heels with a severe, disapproving look on her face.

" _Kahlan._ " Cara's eyes widen as she realizes that the needy whimper came from her own lips, but her horror is short-lived, quickly overshadowed by the powerful yearning for release.

A small, almost sympathetic smile graces Kahlan's lips. "Trust me, Cara," she breathes softly, leaning forward to flick gently at Cara's hipbone with her tongue before she raises her eyes to Cara's once more. "I'll get you there. In time."

"Trying—to kill me," Cara groans, her throat hoarse with need. Her hands come up to fist in the pillow at either side of her head, her arms straining with effort.

Kahlan chuckles, resuming her languid exploration of Cara's body. Soft fingertips stroke along Cara's hip, sliding along the crease of her thigh, pulling away just as they brush against moist blonde curls. Strangled sounds tear from Cara's throat as Kahlan repeats the motion, inching closer to where Cara wants her with every stroke.

Cara almost wants to cry when she feels Kahlan's breath hot against her sex, the first teasing swipe of Kahlan's tongue. But Kahlan does not give her the firm contact she craves, instead exploring every crease and fold at a torturous pace.

Slowly, deliberately, Kahlan slides a single finger into Cara, stroking steadily a few times before adding another. Cara clenches around the digits, eager for more, but Kahlan simply falls into an easy rhythm, her lips closing around Cara's clit to suck gently as her fingers slide leisurely in and out.

As Cara's hips start to move against her, Kahlan pulls back, her fingers stilling in Cara as she slides up to rest at Cara's side. She captures Cara's lips in a lingering kiss, her tongue sliding along Cara's before she gently pulls away. Cara moans at the taste of her own arousal, her eyes pleading with Kahlan to take pity on her.

"It doesn't always have to hurt," Kahlan murmurs with a small smile as her fingers resume their steady pace.

Cara _likes_ it to hurt, she wants to say, but words are beyond her now, save for one—Kahlan's name, which she repeats over and over as Kahlan's fingers plunge in and out of her. Regardless of the urgency of Cara's arching hips, Kahlan remains steady in her rhythm, and while she increases the speed of her thrusts, she never increases the strength of them. Her strokes are gentle and even right up to the point where Cara thinks she can't possibly go another minute without release; then Kahlan's thumb brushes over her clit just as Kahlan's lips descend on hers again, drawing her into a deep, soul-shattering kiss as she comes apart in Kahlan's hands.

Relief and pleasure and amazement flood Cara's body as she spasms around Kahlan's fingers, her limbs shaking with the weight of her release. She tears her mouth from Kahlan's, sucking large, gulping breaths into her lungs.

"That," Cara gasps, "was positively cruel."

Kahlan smiles; her first wide, genuine smile of the night. "You managed to survive," she teases, pulling her hand free of Cara and resting it on Cara's chest.

Cara narrows her eyes at Kahlan before sinking her head back into the pillow. "All that, because Richard can't keep his eyes inside his head?"

A red flush colors Kahlan's cheeks. "Zedd offered to heal them," she says sheepishly. "The ones he could see, anyway."

Cara's eyes widen indignantly. "Why didn't you let him?"

Kahlan's smile softens. "I like having them there," she admits. "It feels like I'm announcing to the world that I'm yours, and...it's a good feeling."

A lump forms in Cara's throat at the simple honesty of Kahlan's words. She swallows it back, focusing instead on what else they imply. "So you weren't actually mad at me at all?" Kahlan bites her lip, softly shaking her head, and Cara looses an exasperated sigh. "Then why all of—" she gestures toward her body, still trembling from Kahlan's attentions, "—this?"

"This," Kahlan says, sliding her fingertips teasingly down Cara's side, "was to prove my point. Gentleness has its place."

"In torture, perhaps," Cara huffs, but a smile tugs at her lips. It was agonizing, but it was also definitely pleasurable. She might even enjoy a repeat performance, provided it doesn't happen too often—even a Mord-Sith can only take so much before insanity sets in. A thought pops into her mind, and her eyes widen in slight panic. "You don't expect me to—"

"No, Cara," Kahlan chuckles, her voice growing thick with desire. "Spirits, I don't think I could take it after all of that." She leans in, kissing Cara firmly, before murmuring into her lips. "Just do what you do best."

Cara needs no further instruction.

 _end._


End file.
